Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) Senior Leadership encompasses the Director, Deputy Director Clinical Affairs, Deputy Director MCCC Arizona, Deputy Director MCCC Florida, and 5 Associate Directors. There have been a number of changes since the last renewal. As part of a planned succession following the successful 2003 CCSG competitive renewal, Dr. Robert Diasio was recruited as Cancer Center Director in a national search initiated in mid 2005 culminating with his appointment effective September 1, 2006. Dr. Charles Erlichman, previously an MCCC Associate Director, was appointed Deputy Director for Clinical Affairs in late 2004. In his position as Deputy Director for Clinical Affairs, he has primary responsibility for overseeing and implementing integration of the Cancer Center's clinical research activities across all three sites. Also in late 2004, Dr. Robert Smallridge was formally appointed as Deputy Director for MCCC Florida;having previously been the acting Deputy Director. Dr. Rafael Fonseca, co-program leader of the Hematologic Malignancies Program, was appointed as Deputy Director for MCCC Arizona in July 2006 succeeding Dr. Laurence J. Miller who stepped down to focus on his responsibilities as Associate Dean for Research at Mayo Clinic and Director for Research at Mayo Clinic Arizona. Senior Leadership otherwise remains unchanged at the level of the Associate Directors with Dr. Ed Leof continuing as Associate Director for Basic Sciences, Dr. Gloria Petersen as Associate Director for Population Sciences, Dr. Robert Jenkins as Associate Director for Translational Research, Mr. Michael Pfenning as Associate Director for Administration and Dr. Lynn Hartmann as Associate Director for Education and Training. SENIOR/